footballfandomcom-20200223-history
Gibraltar Premier Division
| confed = UEFA | founded = 1905 | teams = 10 | relegation = Gibraltar Second Division | nationalitylevel = Gibraltar | levels = 1 | domest_cup = Gibraltan Premier Cup | confed_cup = UEFA Champions League UEFA Europa League | champions = Lincoln Red Imps | season = 2016-17 | most_successful_club = Lincoln Red Imps (22 titles) | tv = | current = 2016–17 | website = http://www.gibraltarfa.com }} The Gibraltar Premier Division is a football league established by the Gibraltar Football Association (GFA) in 1905, and the top tier of football in Gibraltar. It originally contained eight member clubs, but it has grown over the years. In 1909 the league was split into two divisions between which clubs can be promoted and relegated at the end of each season. In the 2013–14 season, the Premier Division contained eight clubs with the Second Division containing 12 clubs. For sponsorship reasons it is known as the Argus Insurance Premier Division. From the 2014–15 season, as a result of the territory's membership of UEFA, the champions will enter the first UEFA Champions League qualifying round, and the winners of Gibraltar's cup competition, the Rock Cup, will earn entry to the following season's UEFA Europa League qualifying rounds. From the 2016–17 season, the league will get one more place in the Europa League qualifying round, for the runner up of the league. History Football in Gibraltar dates from 1892, when military personnel in the territory started playing as Prince of Wales. By 1895 the number of clubs had grown to the point that the Gibraltar Football Association was formed and a tournament (the predecessor to the Premier Division), the Merchants Cup, began, with Gibraltar winning the inaugural competition. By 1907 the Premier Division had officially taken shape with Prince of Wales winning the first full season of league football in Gibraltar. The side went on to win a record 19 league titles before folding some time in the 1950s. Since the league's formation, football has been played almost every season, along with the Gibraltar Second Division (founded 1909) and a national cup competition, the Rock Cup. After the FA's admission to UEFA, the Gibraltar Premier Cup was established in 2013 to provide more competitive games for the sides in the top tier. Due to the restricted and amateur nature of the league in the past, the competition has been prone to spells of dominance at certain times: for example, the early 20th century dominance by Prince of Wales and the 10 league titles in 11 seasons attained by Glacis United in the 1960s and 1970s. At present Lincoln Red Imps are the dominant side in the division, having won every season since 2000–01 with the exception of the 2001–02 season. However, the UEFA acceptance and potential for increased professionalism in the league has opened the possibility of other sides closing the gap, with sides such as Manchester 62 and Lynx making inroads in the 2013–14 season. Premier Division 2016-17 season League Champions * Glacis United and Lincoln shared the 1985 title Performance by club Bold indicates club still playing in top division. Italics indicates club no longer active. External links *Gibraltar FA Website *Gibraltar - List of Champions, RSSSF.com Category:Leagues Category:Competitions Category:Gibraltar Premier Division